


A Rift In Time

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the last episode of S3 when Emma sees Regina at the ball. Regina finds out Emma helped Snow escape and has her knights take Emma to her prison. What will happen when the Queen and Emma share a passionate night together? WARNING: have LOTS of COLD water near by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rift In Time

“Stop gawking at her Swan.” I rolled my eyes at Hook as we danced at the ball. I couldn’t help but stare at her. I’ve never seen this Regina other than in Henry’s book.

          “I can’t help it. She’s beautiful. I’ve never seen her in her Evil Queen attire…just imagined it.” I really couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She looked amazing in that black dress and all the jewels.

          “We need to help your parents. Come on.” Hook pulled me away and out of the ballroom. When we got outside I saw Snow about to jump off the ledge. Two of Regina’s knights started towards her but I pushed them out of the way and held them off long enough for Snow to get away. Between Hook and me, we got away from them and back to the ballroom before anyone else came.

          “What the hell do we do now? I just helped a criminal escape.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony.

          “There she is!” I tried to run from the two knights but tripped going up the small set of steps leading into the ballroom. Damn this long dress and me not knowing how to run in it. I can run in heels but not a dress. The blood drained from my face when I saw the toe of a black leather high heeled boot. Slowly I looked up her leg, up her torso, to her face.

          “Regina…” My voice was breathless. Even now, she takes my breath away. As our eyes met, I could see that the love and tenderness was gone. Power and revenge were the only things that lived in them now.

          “A bit informal since I’ve never met you.” Her voice sent shivers down my spine. “I’m your Queen. You will call me…”

          “Your Majesty.” Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

          “I will deal with you myself.” She looked from me to her knights. “Take her to my chamber.” I wasn’t sure whether I was turned on by that last statement or scared shitless. The men pulled me to my feet and drug me behind her. God she was gorgeous in that dress. The men took me somewhere else in the castle. I tried to remember the way so I could escape but I lost my train of thought. Regina left us a few corridors back and we stopped when we came to a large metal door. One of the men unlocked it and the other threw me inside.

          “Enjoy your last hours wench.” I turned as the door slammed shut and I heard the lock turn. Since it was locked from the outside I couldn’t pick it.

          “Damn it!” I stood and walked around. There was no way out and this corset was driving me crazy. I had to untie it somehow but I couldn’t reach. There was little light in the room. It came in through the small barred window. “How do I get myself into these situations? All I ever wanted was to be happy with the woman of my dreams and ironically now she’s going to kill me.”

          “Who is this woman of your dreams?” I spun on my heels and stumbled back against the wall as Regina took a few steps towards me. The door closed behind her and I couldn’t move. “Who are you?” I couldn’t answer. I tried but to no avail. “Answer me.”

          “Reg…Your Majesty….I…” She looked me over. Regina’s eyes took in every inch of me and I felt my body temperature starting to sky rocket. She had changed into a different outfit. Still black but this time it was embellished with white rhinestones and her hair was pulled back. She was letting her hair grow back out in Storybrooke but I’ve never seen it this long.

          “Why are you looking at me like that?” Oh shit. I think I just pissed her off more. “Answer me.” Regina took hold of my chin and pushed me against the wall.

          “You,” was the only word I could choke out. Regina’s brow creased. “I’m looking at you Regina.” Her grip loosened and her hand fell.

          “Why are you looking at me like that? With such passion and love in your eyes. Don’t you know? Love is weakness.”

          “No. It’s not.” I eased up a little since her tone wasn’t as harsh. “Regina, love is strength.” She watched me skeptically as she scoffed.

          “You have no idea what you’re talking about dear. Love can only cause pain.”

          “No. It can cause happiness. Though, it does cause pain as well if you can’t have happiness.” I looked into her eyes. “I love someone who I can’t have. She loves someone else and is destined to be with him while I watch on. He won’t treat her like I would. He won’t treat her like the Queen she really is.” Regina’s eyes softened a little. “I’m sure you have your own broken hearted love story as well. One you can do nothing about.”

          “I do.” Regina was mere inches from me by now. “The love of my life was killed by my mother.” I never broke eye contact with her. I remember hearing what her mother did to Daniel after Mary Margaret told Cora about him. “I have loved only one person and that was my Daniel. Who is it that has stolen your heart?”

          “You.” Regina’s eye grew wide a moment and then narrowed. “I’ve loved you since the day I first saw you. I know everyone sees you as the Evil Queen but you’re not evil. You’ve got good in you…”

          “How would you know that? If it were true.” I wanted to cup her cheek and coax her into loosening up a little more but I knew it wasn’t a good idea. I’ve seen her power first hand and she could kill me in an instant. She’s more ruthless now than in the future.

          “Because I can read people Regina. I can read you and I know deep down your heart isn’t as black as you think it is. You feel things deeply and with every fiber of your being.” I was getting through to her. I could see it in her eyes.

          “How can you love a monster?” She glanced from my eyes to my lips and back.

          “You’re not a monster.” I leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. Regina hesitated a second but deepened the kiss. “I love you Regina.”

          “You just met me.” Oh yeah…and I know this is going so against the ripple effect. God only knows what this is going to do to the future. But at this moment, I didn’t care

          “I don’t need to know you. I already know I love you. Please, my Queen, let me please you. If only for tonight.” Little did she know, I knew her very well. The future her anyway. I moaned as Regina cupped my breasts. “Please Your Majesty…”

          “Why do you want to make love to me so badly?” I knew she’d be cautious but good God why so many questions?

          “Because I love you and I know I’ll never have this chance again.” I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. “Please take me Your Majesty.” Regina deepened the kiss and I moaned as she placed her mark upon my neck. Even now, she smells like apples. My body started to buzz and moisture pooled between my thighs as her hands roamed my body.

          “Shall we go to my bedchambers?” Her voice was a deep sexy purr.

          “Yes.” With a wave of her hand we were poofed into Regina’s room. It was huge and elegant. The bed was at least a king sized one. “I forget you use magic.” I looked around in amazement as Regina slowly untied the back of my dress.

          “Yes dear,” she leaned in to whisper in my ear, “it comes quite in handy.” I drew in a sharp breath of air when she traced the shell of my ear with her tongue.

“Regina…” I shivered as the dress slid down my body and I felt Regina’s hands on my hips. I felt so vulnerable standing in my underwear in front of her.

“My, my. Someone has good taste.” I whimpered as Regina ran a single nail up my back and hooked it under the strap of my bra just to pull it back and let it snap. I could feel her devilish grin. She was evil but not in the way others thought. Regina ran her nails along my sides and I felt chill bumps forming all over my body. I knew she was enjoying this. There was a fire building inside me and I needed some sort of friction between my thighs soon. As Regina’s hands continued to roam my body, I tilted my head to the side and sighed when she started to kiss my neck. I moaned when one of her hands disappeared inside my red lace underwear. “Mmm a certain princess is very wet for her Queen.”

“Yes Your Majesty. That is all because of you.” I groaned when she entered me with two fingers. “Regina…” My head tilted back onto her shoulder.

“Turn to face me.” I did as she ordered and moaned as I felt her fingers shift against my tight walls. I had to hold onto her shoulders to keep my knees from buckling when she started to thrust inside me. My body started to shake from getting close. Regina let her other hand reach around to unclasp my bra. I slid it down my arms and tossed it away. As one hand continued working magic between my thighs her other squeezed each breast. I moaned when Regina pinched and twisted my hardened nipples. “Are you close?”

“Yes…” My nails dug into the fabric of her dress and Regina quickened each thrust. She curled her fingers with each inward motion; hitting my G-spot. My head tilted backwards and I let out a throaty moan.

“Come for me.” I continued to moan and thrust myself against her fingers for more friction. When one orgasm ended another began. It was amazing what this woman could do to me. When I thought about her late at night I could cum hard but nothing like this. My pace slowed and I soon came to a stop. I rested my head on her shoulder as I panted. I could tell she was very happy with herself.

“May I please you My Queen?” Regina chuckled and I raised my head. There was passion and lust in her dark eyes.

“You may.” Regina took a step back and started to undress. My eyes locked onto every move she made. When she was fully undressed my eyes gazed upon every inch of her. I watched as she strutted towards a rather large chair and took a seat. Regina sat leisurely with her legs crossed as I walked over slowly. “See something you like dear?”

“Very much so.” I knelt before Regina and ran my hands up her long toned legs. Planting kisses from her ankle to her knee, I could feel her eyes on me. Watching every move I made. As I got to her knee, I spread her legs open and placed gentle kisses along the insides of her thighs. I could smell her arousal and it was driving me mad. I had to make this last as long as possible.

Regina let out a sigh when I pulled her forward and took a long lick up her swollen folds. As I applied pressure she ran her nails in my hair. I moaned as I let my tongue slide inside her. Regina was so tight and wet. She tasted intoxicating. I maneuvered one of her legs over my shoulder to get better access so I could go deeper. Regina moaned when I curled my tongue against her walls. “Mmm yesss.” Her head tilted back as she started to push herself against my tongue. When I quickened my pace thrusting inside her more, she tangled her fingers in my hair. I moaned as she tugged slightly telling me to go faster.

“Cum for me please….” I slid my tongue out to suck on her throbbing clit. Regina let out a throaty moan that drove me more. I wanted to make this woman cum as hard as she possibly could. I was going to make her a boneless wreck like she made me. Moments later, she came hard against my tongue and I drank every drop of her essence. I flicked her clit one last time before kissing up her thigh, up her torso, across her chest and finally to her lips. “Are you alright my Queen?”

“Yes my dear I am.” Regina petted the side of my head and deepened the kiss. “Shall we move to my bed next?” I grinned into the kiss and agreed.

xxx

          As I looked down upon Regina’s face, she had an afterglow and a thin layer of sweat on her skin. “You’re beautiful.” It was all I could say. She smiled but when she opened her eyes mine grew. They were Regina’s eyes; the future ones. Her eyes were full of love and tenderness again.

          “What are you looking at?” I leaned down and kissed her again. My body tingled but in a different way. When I looked over to my hands, they were glowing. “What is it?” Regina followed my line of sight. “You have magic?” She looked back at me though I still gazed at my hand.

          “You gave me my magic back…” I could tell Regina was confused.

          “Back? What the hell do you mean by back?” Before I could answer, a portal opened on the far side of her room. I looked back at Regina with sorrowful eyes.

          “I’m sorry.” I was slowly getting pulled towards the portal when she grabbed my arm. “You’ll see me again Regina. But it will be a very long time from now. I need you to drink a forgetting potion. I’ll find you and break that because I believe deep down you love me too. Now you have to let me go. Just this one time. When we meet again, I will never leave you.”

          “No.” Of course, some things never change. She’s stubborn and wants what she wants when she wants it. I smiled and kissed her hand.

          “Regina, trust me. Please, I need to get back to our son.” Regina’s grip loosened with the information and I was sucked into the portal. Thank God I was wrapped in a sheet still when I came out the other side. I chuckled when Hook was lying unconscious a few feet away. Oh he was going to have a headache when he woke up.

          I had to get some clothes and get to Granny’s. I needed to see Regina, Henry, and my parents again. It didn’t take me long to get clothes since I kept an extra set in the bug for emergencies. I ran into the diner and there they were. “Emma!” Everyone was happy to see me. I wrapped David in a hug. “When you didn’t answer we were worried.

          “It’s a long story.” I looked down at Henry. “I finally admitted it to myself kid.” He knew I was talking about Regina.

          “It’s about time.” My parents looked at us confused. When the door to Granny’s opened I was ecstatic to see Regina’s gorgeous face again; my Regina.

          “Regina…” I quickly walked up and wrapped my arms around her. “God how much I missed you.”

          “What the hell are you talking about?” I didn’t move. I didn’t want to move and she hadn’t stopped me yet.

          “I was thrown into the past and I saw the “Evil Queen” you. It showed me just how much you truly have changed.” I leaned back. “And it finally pushed me over that edge of being able to admit to you that I love you.” Her brow knitted. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A burst of energy emitted itself from us. When I leaned back, Regina was in a haze. She blinked away the confusion and looked at me again.

          “It was you….all those years ago. It was you who I…” I smiled. I knew my cheeks had to be slightly pink.

          “Yes, that was me. I’m so sorry I had to leave you that night but I needed to get back to our son. I see that you did drink a forgetting potion or something.”

          “No, I didn’t. The memories were too strong for a forgetting potion. I had to curse myself into forgetting that night. Hence why you just broke another one of my curses.” She smiled slightly. “I’m glad you have your magic back.”

          “Only because you gave it back to me.” I had forgotten about everyone else in the diner until Robin cleared his throat. “What do you want?” Oh no. I knew that look. I stepped in front of Regina to protect her. “You’re one of them aren’t you?” An evil smile danced across his face and his eyes started to glow red.

          “You finally figured me out. It’s about time you did. Having to kiss and sleep with that was getting irritating.” He did NOT just insult my Queen. Before he could transform, I punched him hard in the nose. His head snapped back and blood started to pour from his nose.

          “No one insults my Queen.” He just laughed as his skin disappeared and a flying fucking monkey flew out the window. I ran out the door to see if I could catch him but he was gone. “Damn it!” I walked back into the diner defeated. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t catch him….it.”

          “That’s okay my love.” Regina coaxed me to look at her by pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. “We will defeat him and my sister together.” Regina leaned in and kissed me. Everyone but my parents cheered. They all knew how I felt about Regina. And true love’s kiss broke the curse so she must love me too. Regina leaned her forehead against mine. “If you ever mention me and a flying monkey I will destroy you…”

          “If it’s the last thing you do?” I could barely keep a straight face while finishing that line.

          “You’re an idiot.” Normally I would hate to be called that but when Regina said it, it was okay. It didn’t have the same meaning behind it when she called me an idiot.

          “But I’m your idiot.” I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. “And I’d never mention that we both slept with flying monkeys ever.” I leaned in and kissed my Queen.

          “IT’S PORN!” I smiled into the kiss and chuckled. Regina didn’t allow me to say a word; she just deepened the kiss.

          “Oh and I will see you in a corset again.” I laughed. God I hated that thing but I would wear one just to have Regina take it off me.  


End file.
